otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8 (2008)
628 ATA "The Year of the Dark Horizon" Year Six-Twenty-Eight After the Aegis of the Second Age of Fastheld. ---- :'800 - The Treaty of 1621 :Gefrey Driscol receives a visitor at the new Driscol establishment at Whispering Falls Embassy. Ensuing is a short discussion... and an alliance of sorts. :'801 - An Old Acquaintance :Ansel, a newcomer to Light's Reach, meets an old acquaintance from his childhood. With Brand and Lorana Lomasa. :'802 - Late-Night Snack :''While nighting at Wolfsbane Lodge, Ashlynn Birch and Caprice Firelight share some uneasy speculation with the master of the house, one Vhramis Wolfsbane. :'803 - Catch a Falling Star :Wandering Mikin Road at night has brought adventures to others in the past, but an adventure involving Skystones and old mine shafts? This is an unusual thing. Starring Gefrey Driscol, Duhnen Driscol, Wildfire, Thayndor Zahir, Esvan Zahir, Nihanin, and Griedan. :'804a - For Better or for Worse :The plan is in motion, its beginning begun... but all seems normal right up until a new jailor appears to take over Naoi Cloth's custody, and informs her that she will shortly be transporting to a cell in Aegisport. :'804b - The Great Unveiling :It's been a strange night, the oddness of it only augmented by Naoi's evasive companions. But a short jaunt along a peculiar route brings them to a place both reclusive and familiar, and (most of) all is explained forthwith. :'805 - Foiled :What was meant to be a fulfilling end to a long stake-out in Sweetwater twists murderously wrong - for all parties. The Royal Healer's prowling is rewarded with more pieces to the contraband puzzle and in an encounter that nearly cost her own life, her suspicions of the Church are confirmed. :'806a - Schemes :A band of the Kingdom's servants hatch a plan to explore the notorious Silveredge Mercenary company and discover what is really taking place. :'806b - Through the Window :The Shadow District band acts on their plans, which are interrupted by the untimely appearance of Zahir Ravensguard. :'806c - Good Answers, Bad Answers :The former head of the Silveredge Mercenary company is interrogated, and some dubious information is picked up by the group. :'807 - Uninvited Guests :Looking for someone else, Griedan Stonehammer wanders in on Rowena Valoria to be joined later by Lucius, and a conversation about the state of affairs ensues. :'808 - Old Friends, New Troubles :Old friends gather at Crown's Refuge, renewing friendships by sharing the joys and troubles of recent adventures. Change seems afoot for the settlement, but for the evening, a simple interlude seems enough to satisfy all. Featuring Aeseryi, Sandrim Oakleaf, Muri Woodhill, Griedan Stonehammer, and Ziavri Silverdew. :'809a - On the Point of Interrogation - Part I :'809b - On the Point of Interrogation - Part II :Meian has come to Road's End on the search for the murderer of a hanged mage. Lucius Nepos is here because... well, that's where his dicing buddies are tonight, or something. Who knows what brings Tahvron Driscol. Nevertheless, one way or another, these three end up in a conversation in the Sword and Shield tavern. Over the course of the evening, Thayndor Zahir, Sandrim Oakleaf, Wildfire and Griedan turn up. :'810 - It's About Time :Ziavri Silverdew has spent most of the day by Taran Songbird's sickbed by the time Muri Woodhill drops by to check on the invalid, and to bring them each something to eat. After Taran falls asleep, the conversation that ensues touches on everything from love to current events. :'811 - Lorana and the Duke :Lorana Lomasa visits Duke Gefrey Driscol at Stormclaw Hall, to discuss some business of their Houses, and receives a lesson in etiquette. :'812 - Did the World Move for You? :''A wedding in Crown's Refuge is rudely interrupted by the world. :'813 - The Making of Plans :Gefrey Driscol and Duhnen Driscol discuss plans the Duke has for the knight, and his House. :'814 - The Raven Hunt :The long-celebrated holiday in the memory of the traitor Goram Zahir is held in Lightholder (right under the Regent's nose, incidentally). Starring Sandrim, Meian Firelight, Griedan, and Tahvron Driscol. :'815 - Peace, I Ask of Thee O River :In the peace of Snowfall Basin, Ziavri Silverdew and Taran Songbird speak on the nature of broken dreams. :'816a - Shards of Light - Part I :'816b - Shards of Light - Part II :Naoi Cloth is gaining trust with the Sun's Keep... or maybe they are realizing the necessity of her aid. Whatever the cause, she is put to the first test of their trust. :'817 - The First Lament :Sandrim and Taran listen in as someone sings near Crown's Refuge. :'818 - The Lost Boys :Mysra, Muri, and Taran help a mother search for her son. :'819 - The Birth of (Yet More) Espionage :Ziavri Silverdew, Sandrim Oakleaf, and Taran Songbird discuss the best plan of action for freeing Northreach from the Sun's Keep--or at least, for gathering more information. Followed by a short interlude in which certain things are revealed--or, if not revealed, at least clarified. :'820 - An Unlikely Alliance :Ziavri Silverdew is not expecting Isabelle Wildfire to turn up in Lightholder Tavern, but when she does, she seems to fit perfectly into the newly-wrought mission of secrecy. Guest appearance by Brand Heartwood. :'821a - Mercy's Flame, Part I :'821b - Mercy's Flame, Part II :In which the events that brought Naoi Cloth into the Sun's Keep finally come to a head. From the time Jessyn Candleglow turns up in the Refectory to the time their mission is revealed in Road's End, Naoi is put to the ultimate test of faith, friendship, and honor. Also featuring Taran Songbird, Duhnen Driscol, Sandrim Oakleaf, Norran Lomasa, Meian Firelight, and more corrupted NPC natives of Road's End than I care to name. :'822a - Weep Not Poor Children - Part I :'822b - Weep Not Poor Children - Part II :''An expedition to the Wildlands in search of the lost boys turns mildly disastrous as Tahvron Driscol, Taran Songbird, Mysra, Tshepsi, and Griedan discover one of them under the mountain broken in the quake... and realize the boy is not entirely alone. :'823 - Didje Hear 'bout... :The birth of a rumor, even one risen from the gravest of circumstances, can sometimes be a bit more fun than your everyday tavern conversations. For instance, it can include things like... bodices. And guys. And sometimes knives. Starring Sandrim Oakleaf, Taran Songbird, and Ziavri Silverdew. :'824 - More Than Just a Cold :A conversation at the Southern Cross ends in the discovery that maybe that cough really isn't as tame as it appears. Featuring Ziavri Silverdew, Taran Songbird, and Sandrim Oakleaf. :'825 - A Mission of Medicine :Taran Songbird seeks out Rowena Valoria on a search for better medicine with which to treat Ziavri Silverdew. Following, the Duchess takes Lucius Nepos with her to Lightholder in order to investigate the mystery illness. Also starring Vhramis Wolfsbane. :'826 - Searching for Answers :Leaving the sickened Ziavri Silverdew to recover (hopefully), Taran Songbird and Muri Woodhill go in search of the source of the mysterious illness. Category:Chiaroscuro Logs :'827 - Just Business :The search for a source and a cure leads Taran Songbird and Muri Woodhill to the Shadow District, and the uninviting sights, sounds, and smells of the Fetters, where they interrogate a bartender. :'828 - Like Minds :Muri Woodhill comes upon about the last person she might expect to find deep in the Fetters - the Duchess Rowena Valoria, on a similar mission to find the cause and cure of the disease. :'829 - The Word of the Beetle :Bartenders in the Shadow District know much, it would seem. A fair amount about a man by the name of Septus Black, at least, as Rowena Valoria, Taran Songbird, and Muri Woodhill soon find out. :'830 - Septus Black: Found :The search for the mysterious man known as Septus Black ends in a grungy Shadow District hovel behind a field and a distinctly... unique... line of defense. Featuring Taran Songbird, Rowena Valoria, and Muri Woodhill. :'831 - Eye of Newt, Toe of Frog... :Back in Light's Reach, Rowena Valoria, Taran Songbird, Muri Woodhill, Sandrim Oakleaf, and Duhnen Seamel all interview the dying Mrs. Black for the cure to the mystery illness. :'832a - Through All The Pain and the Sorrow (Part I) :'''832b - Through All The Pain and the Sorrow (Part II) :''At the home of the boy who was returned, monsters are found. Featuring Sandrim, Thayndor Zahir, Taran Songbird, Tahvron Driscol, Muri Woodhill and Tshepsi.